Merged
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: For all that he does, he finds reward in him. And I think that inside that heart, he could admit the whole world, except me. Zhou Yu/Lu Su pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Merged

"_ No matter how close I am to you, no matter how I want it and strive for it, there is always a very small distance that makes the difference between what I possess and what I am hoping for... Beyond the things that I am ready and willing to devote for the good of the people and thus finding the reason of my own life, I know that you mean the world to me. If I had you, it would be like having everything._

_My whole existence, with all that my heart is gifted, could be contained inside your soul. Why should I not show it? And not tell the truth to you? The answer is that I do not wish to demolish the settled ideas you have built in your mind about the nature and intensity of our proximity, risking to lose you in the end. I wouldn't want you to think this is a move of despair on my part; that would ruin everything. Even if I prepared some sort of scheme to voice the truth on my behalf, it wouldn't secure the frail balances of proper timing and the rightness of the action itself. _"

Lu Su was sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning one side of his body against the wall. This room was a safe place to leaf through the personal reflections he had kept, the ones that he didn't have time or comfort earlier to look upon freely, without the worry of being distracted. His eyes were fixed on an indefinable spot, in any case it didn't matter because on that moment he was gazing deep in his thoughts and his vision had blurred from the increasing tears filling all of their space close at the source and escaped, falling down the man's face.

That pain was not the kind he despised, nor he was seeking to get rid of it right away using the cane of denial. He admittedly needed to experience it wholly, seeing this as the only means to let it go later. Whenever he had to be with Zhou Yu to work together on some task, he behaved calmly and he was most accommodating, keeping in check any sort of inward agitation, even if sometimes was subtly mirrored in a nervous gesture or a minor carelessness which he always made sure to correct it. While being busy with a given assignment, Lu Su consciously attempted to ignore the fiery stir scraping his bosom in cases when he sensed the gaze of the warrior observing him closely, not that it bothered him really, or ever disturbed his attention to a point of becoming unable to concentrate. He knew how to maintain his self-control even under the hardest condition. It was during relaxation that Lu Su allowed any strong impression or feeling he had throughout the day to come and overwhelm him, accepting the impact without objection.

He raised his loosely opened palm to cover a part of his face as he inclined his head and closed his eyes. His throat was sore as a result of an unconscious effort to keep a part of the emotion silent.

Suddenly he straightened up as he was quickly incited by some stimulus to turn his attention to the outer environment and then it was easy to become sure that someone was approaching the room.

Lu Su wiped the tears away from his face and carefully dried the moisture glistening underneath his eyes. He breathed deeply and waited.

" Ah, Lu Su. I was told you had finished earlier today so after I left my post I decided it was a good chance to see you, even for a while."

Luck had not spared the preoccupied man at all and brought him face to face with the case that would seem most awkward at the moment.

" Zhou Yu." His presence was welcome and though Lu Su was finding the sight of his visitor pleasurable, he didn't feel much comfortable at the moment to maintain eye contact with him for more than a few minutes and hoped that his friend wouldn't suspect or discern anything about his previous mood. " Is there any sort of matter or issue you would like me to attend before this day ends?" He asked in a consciously, yet somewhat forced, sedate manner, paying attention to each word spoken, making sure that his voice sounded clear as usual.

" No, nothing for the time being." Zhou Yu replied more readily and sat on the carpet, near to his friend. " Hm, this short-term break has surprisingly arose after a long series of busy preparations and organised skirmishes and while it can be seen as a quick occasion to catch our breath, I believe that in our situation, it is necessary that we preserve our spirit and body in a constant state of preparedness."

There was tiredness, but not exhaustion, on the commander's appearance. His complexion indicated good health and vigorous devotion, both proving excellent supporters of Zhou Yu's active part from the beginning when the alliance with Liu Bei was made, till this moment, close to the major clash which was going to decide the fate of the southern kingdom.

" It is certainly you who have taken most of the burden. I know. And it's good to see that capable people like master Zhuge Liang are assisting you in the operations you 're orchestrating and towards the realization of our cause." Zhou Yu was ready to reply, but then his comrade took hold of the tiny, intervening silence to reduce a sudden sense of vulnerability that occurred to him unexpectedly, deviating from the topic. " I don't seem to have any wine here or other drink to treat you... but, I can bring if you want it."

" No, it's fine..." Zhou Yu moved his gaze lower, observing the thin, detailed patterns on the broad sleeves of Lu Su's cotton robe. " My eyes may deceive me at times but my ears never. As soon as you spoke, I noted that you didn't sound very well."

Great.

If there was a small table in front of him, Lu Su thought that he would have probably slid his rather expressive hands beneath it so they wouldn't betray his uneasiness in any way. Not bothering furthermore to gauge the degree of this inconvenience, he made sure to keep his hands still and calmly outstretched upon his lap. And since Zhou Yu had discovered that something wasn't right and wordlessly insisted to become aware of the reason, it would be foolish to try to hide behind an unsuccessful excuse.

" When I return to the quiet of the room, I allow myself to take ease. And earlier, before I realised it, it was impossible to hold back my tears."

" Were you...?" Zhou Yu began to form his query with a distinguishing apprehension and genuine yet apparently restrained interest, as if there was something forbidden in what he was seeking to learn.

" Sometimes I cry alone if... I get too stressed. It is my way to abate it quicker, as long as I am given that opportunity. This time it happened because I was having these thoughts..." He stopped and looked away, in the direction of the door from which Zhou Yu had entered. Lying seemed like a harmless resort but Lu Su was not fond of deceit, especially towards people for whom he cared deeply and comrades. He had to search for another option. " Although the perspective of our ensured victory fills me with contentment and pride of both our kingdom and the alliance, my mind is heavy with the likely horrid images we are going to witness of those who are to be doomed. It bothers me as I think that if you disregard our differences in allegiance and origin with the enemy, it is clear that they are people exactly like us." Despite that the subject of the presented thoughts did not match with the actual temporal point, it was really an idea on which he had contemplated.

" Somehow I was sure you were going to say this." The warrior commented gently. Then his stare darkened, as if he was going to refer indirectly to a secretly possessed kind of knowledge on that matter that shouldn't be shared with people characterised by deep humane sense, such as Lu Su. " I admit however that I don't feel much compassion about our adversaries right now. I can't. What I see is a huge, faceless mass disturbing the peace in Wu."

" Don't think your view is not understandable to me; You and the people who are like family to us, have fought devotedly for years to regain the right to govern the south lands and live here. Wu was obtained with pain, hope and sacrifices and that is something to be respected, by an ally or even an opponent." The scholar explained, colouring each word carefully.

" Lu Su, I wouldn't enforce you to justify the harshness of my opinion."

" I wasn't trying to agree with you. I simply said what I believe."

Zhou Yu nodded then, " If you can comprehend my reasoning and develop it while staying loyal to your own ideas, your natural talent of advising will be enriched. I wouldn't ever ask you to change anything about your character. You have..." His coherence was cut suddenly and he stopped. Perhaps he wanted to rephrase something but wasn't sure about the selection of words, Lu Su thought. He waited, continuing to look into his friend's eyes without feeling uncomfortable anymore. Only when he noticed that Zhou Yu had strangely met some difficulty in concluding the sentence, he decided to resolve the quiet moment. " I appreciate what you said to me. And perhaps, it might be better that you didn't go on, so I won't become too full of myself."

The warrior laughed kindly, " Really, I wouldn't mind that. You are prudent enough to know the difference between pride and boast."

Zhou Yu appeared like he was ready to leave. Lu Su stood up after the warrior and escorted him to the entrance. " I would have liked to be here longer, but there are still some affairs requiring my attention tomorrow morning."

" It was good talking to you."

Zhou Yu halted and stared at his friend, thoughtfully. " But I don't seem to have helped cheering you up much."

" Don't say that."

The warrior found himself not wanting to go. The sense of discipline dictated him to depart. And there was this person before him, whom always gave him the impression that he was meant to meet him and slowly penetrate his world.

Zhou Yu leaned forward a little and brushed Lu Su's arm with light, unfaltering pressure, his hand sliding smoothly across the soft fabric of the sleeve. The move surprised the receiver, as he remembered that Zhou Yu never used to touch people without a reason, even when he wanted to show sympathy or affinity.

" I will see you later."

Lu Su was probably too stunned to give his reply in time, but as he watched his friend receding, a smile dawned on his face.

XxX

Note: Lu Su has not (yet) gained a prominent position in the game series of Dynasty Warriors, staying in the pages of Luo Guanzhong's respectful novel which is the source (perhaps it is better that way). This certainly doesn't lessen my interest in exploring the traits of his character, forming him with the help of imagery.

As for the section of text used for the summary, it is part of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Merged

" I realise that my entrance is abrupt but I needed to ask, were they any changes concerning the strategic positions of the main commandants?"

Zhou Yu's slight delay to show that he noticed the general who had entered the office, was probably received as a sign that he was too busy with another study to heed to the man's request.

" Lord Zhou Yu?"

" I don't recall doing any last-minute adjustments, master Cheng Pu." His comrade answered finally, looking at him. " I have the document here if you want to check it personally for details."

It didn't took the general long to read the notes and Zhou Yu assumed that he didn't spot anything he found troubling or unexpected. When he returned to his previous work, his hand ready to hold the brush and resume writing, a question that became heard prevented the action. " Was Lu Su positioned near the altar from the beginning?"

" Yes."

" I had the impression he was going to guard the stronghold, west of the port."

" That fort's protection has been assigned to Zhou Tai. It is a located in a critical area, blocking a considerable passage that leads directly to our main camp. Because of that, I believe the enemy will struggle with particular zeal to break the defence there, if they manage to proceed that far."

Cheng Pu couldn't withdraw his curiosity, " But, as an appointed commandant of a significant unit, shouldn't Lu Su had been entrusted with more duties? The west flank appears to be in need of additional fortification."

" Warding an ally while he is vulnerable is not an unimportant job. Don't we all expect that Zhuge Liang will do what he promised without failure so we can safely use the key element? If not victory, then the morale of the troops hangs on the successful completion of that scheme. As for the west, trust me, it's not as exposed as it may seems."

" So, it all depend on how the situation and risk level in each step of our action have been calculated."

The sunlight highlighted the change of tensity on Zhou Yu's expression as he began to think that the veteran officer probably was not questioning the propriety of his battle decisions but rather wished that the Wu forces would remain close as a clenched fist, interacting less their moves with Liu Bei's.

" Wu has been willingly involved into an alliance. Some enjoy it, some not. There are others who are speculating about the 'willingly' part." Zhou Yu stood up as he continued, " The point is to work as one team and count on each other when we can, to reach the desired result. I am not saying that if we were by ourselves we wouldn't be capable of defeating Cao Cao. I believe in my army and the lord whom I am serving and I also want to reassure you that my mind is constantly set on the country's interests."

" In that case, it's alright. That is what I wanted to hear."

" It is the truth."

After Cheng Pu's leaving, Zhou Yu did not move away from where he stood, looking as though he was trying to remember if there was something he had missed to do. Then he turned around to the window, scanning the clean view outside. His gaze became distant and rigid while hardly was affected later by the realization of another person's arrival. The warrior felt that person being close to the large table, possibly examining or searching for something, without bothering to check that with his vision.

" So our friend will be watching over my brother's location... Are you sure this doesn't trouble you, considering this might stir Lu Su's devotee side?"

Zhou Yu gave him a blank glance, which didn't really seem to be his response but a passive reaction while he passed by to reach his desk.

" I'm joking. Lu Su doesn't need anyone to boost his courage, he was positive from the start about not surrendering to the threat from the north."

The warrior smiled faintly and his characteristics immediately softened. After his comment and seeing that Zhou Yu began to look less absent-minded, Zhuge Jin proceeded to a search of some documents. " I have been asked to survey the most recent overview of supply distribution among the newly-formed divisions. I think the information was stored in those shelves."

"...I don't know what I would do if one day I returned from battle and didn't find Lu Su waiting for me."

The listener stopped what he was doing for a moment and nodded knowingly. Once he picked the scrolls he needed, he came to his friend. " To love someone deeply but continuously postpone the expression of your feelings. I cannot say if that behaviour help you achieve what you want."

" Actually, I intend to lock all these feelings within me. The established friendship comes first."

" Are you afraid that he would blame you? I don't think he would do. Or is it that you don't want to be rejected?"

" It is not the idea of rejection. It's the audacity of my desire." Zhou Yu explained, lowering his voice unexpectedly. He eyed at the scrolls that Zhuge Jin was holding and said in a more neutral tone, " You have work to attend. I shouldn't occupy you more."

" Something tells me you will find it difficult to concentrate to your job if you don't conclude what you were saying. Audacity; This sounds too rough."

Zhou Yu leaned back to his chair and when he spoke, there was a distinctive ache in the way each word was formed. " Lu Su is an honestly caring person, looking after people quietly and discreetly. He has such a clear perception, not allowing hatred or prejudice to infect his views. For all that he does, he finds reward in him. And I think that inside that heart he could admit the whole world, except me... There are too many weaknesses and passions in me that I still have not vanquish and it is wrong to load them on someone else."

Zhuge Jin was apparently not touched, at least not to the point of be willing to shake his head compassionately or in full agreement. But he listened carefully which allowed him to give his opinion and advice. " Too much generalization is not constructive; It's not like Lu Su is always flawless while you are cursed. And that sense of guilt, I don't see how it can be useful to you. You will need to decide how you will handle or end this, but there is no need to torment yourself, doing unfair comparisons."

The commander stared at him keenly after the last sentence was complete. He couldn't think of any strong argument at the moment, nor he looked for something else to say in addition.

_You will need to decide how you will handle or end this._

Of course. Any conflict could be concluded without further expedition if the option of yielding was selected. Conceding to silence and secrecy appeared like that kind of non-aggressive choice... And Lu Su would probably be happy and much less anxious with that.

But Zhou Yu undoubtedly felt a strong pull towards difficult challenges.

He wanted to _make sure._

XxX

There was something frighting in the air of that night, not necessarily connected with the manifest smell of coming battle. The sky wore its darkest colour and though a large full moon was present on its highest point, the light was dim, as if ill by some invisible, destructive power brooding in the atmosphere.

Zhou Yu was trying to ignore the fact that the specific environmental setting, or rather the impression it created, was making him feel a little uncomfortable, not to mention that in the meantime he had grotesquely associated this state of nature with the image of Zhuge Liang smiling enigmatically and Liu Bei rubbing his hands together as a sign of personal and somewhat malicious contentment.

While pondering a little more over it, the warrior decided that especially in Zhuge Liang's case, there was some sort of connection; The strategist inspired awe with his attitude and talent and was indeed unclear as a person, not revealing much about himself and hiding well any traces or proof of possible, subterannean motives. He also seemed not to be intending becoming a steady ally of Wu even after finding his older brother there, who tried to convince him staying in the South. Zhou Yu had honestly hoped for a long-term union, understanding how valuable this man could become to the kingdom but he foreknew that after the naval battle they would split up.

The warrior breathed out and continued his training at the clearing situated a few meters away from the main camp. The direct and rotary motions of the bo staff, all masterfully executed, helped him deepen his concentration and relieve his mind from thoughts that weren't useful to him at the moment, regarding his homeless allies...

Really, could they ever turn into enemies like Cao Cao later on?

The question came unexpected and was bothersome, intensifying the man's grip on the weapon and charged his following move with added momentum as he performed an outward, sweeping strike. The extended course of that hit was surprisingly cut short by an unnoted, opposite force from his left side, causing Zhou Yu to move back in caution and swiftly link another attack, totally by instinct. Very soon after this, he controlled the impact of the second strike as much as it was possible when he realised whom was there actually. No harm occurred because the other person also reacted with properness and composure to the offencive attempt, deflecting it carefully with a pair of kali sticks.

Their bodies did not move immediately, maintaining the last stance they took. Zhou Yu spoke first. " I bet this was a gesture to show how ready you feel about the upcoming conflict."

The conclusion was flattering, nonetheless Lu Su felt he should reveal a detail he thought as important. " I'll be honest with you. It was purely an attempt to distract you." He confessed, lowering his weapon and so did his comrade. " And yes, I believe I am prepared about the battle." He added more seriously.

Zhou Yu smiled and the subordinate advisor was almost certain that he was going to be asked _why_ he wanted him distracted. Instead of that, the warrior displayed the kind of insight that usually made Lu Su feel exposed under his perception, sometimes pleasantly and sometimes in an awkward manner.

This time he was enjoying it.

" You are going to depart to your station shortly, right? I am glad you came before we separate ourselves... Concerning the fight, I trust that you are will carry out your mission perfectly. I only want to remind you that in case the opposing force's pressure is too much to handle, try to lure them towards your nearest ally to stop them but after you do, make sure not to lose time getting back to your original post. Your first priority is the defence of the altar."

" If they try to advance too close, there will be ambush parties and other surprises which I have personally set earlier. The ground proved very convenient for these sort of operations." Lu Su mentioned.

" Not bad. You really have ensured the safety of your favourite strategist." The commander observed in a indistinctly neutral tone, though it did not hide that he was actually impressed with the action taken.

Lu Su wasn't sure whether his friend's alternative description of Zhuge Liang was unintentional or previously formed in a way so it could elicit a retort from him. But, why would Zhou Yu want such thing anyway?

Although still perplexed and curious, he was about to speak. " Look, I think-"

The listener was not destined to know what Lu Su was thinking on that instant; The vivid talk of a passing group of soldiers carrying supplies, shrouded and interrupted the single voice. Some of these men drew near and addressed to the second in command, requesting specific instructions. Apparently they were people from the advisor's unit, as Zhou Yu noted and who also found the scene unexpectedly interesting... their communication was in admirable harmony, Lu Su was displaying an authentically gracious manner towards them, answering their questions and stating his suggestions with solid confidence. The obligation of a high position was not intimidating to him and he never exhibited signs of willingness to misuse power either.

" _He has the makings of a fine leader_." The thought occurred naturally but then, an odd sense wrapped him, like a black drape that hides the light completely...

" Zhou Yu?" The discreet voice and pair of eyes that possessed the power to transfix the warrior, filled with gentle concern and incisive tension, brought him back to reality. " It's time for me to go now. Let's teach some people who deserves to be the rightful owner of this land."

The group of soldiers had left and only their leader remained there, waiting to hear something from his companion before he turn around.

" Yes... And if I recall well, wasn't us who believed in that possibility of victory from the beginning and discarded the option of surrendering?" Once he earned a smile as a response, he said then, " Listen, just in case I don't come through after this fight, I have something that I need to tell you..."

Lu Su was dying to know what it could be, but the ominous essence behind the words prompted him to stop his friend immediately, just so the message wouldn't challenge fate in any way. " No. Do what you must in battle, but remember I will be waiting for you to return."

Zhou Yu did not watch him leaving, but paid close attention to the sound of his companion's footsteps, forcing his gaze on the dark waters of the river.

XxX

Note: The weapon that Lu Su uses here is called Kali (alternative names according to my sources are Escrima and Arnis) and is based on traditional Filipino martial arts/weapon style. Kali consists of two hard wood sticks, about 70 cm long. I have been contemplating a lot about what weapon suits him and I decided, 1) Lu Su would possibly dislike weaponry with particularly sharp edges or too heavy. 2) He would prefer to use a weapon which at first glance looks more like a tool for work. The origin of the weapon was not a factor I found inconvenient, besides, in the game, Zhou Tai's sword is non-Chinese and as for Sun Ce's tonfa, experts still argue where it comes from.

Zhuge Jin and Lu Su continue to remain Zhou Yu's closest friends in my fictional universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Merged

War... This must be the time when one experiences the pulsation of life to the outmost, occasionally revelling in the ethereal sense of death smiling and chasing the movements of weapons like a persistent shadow. It awakes the state in which no serious reservation from indulging into a multifaceted cruelty occurs, ultimately leading to a malicious joy in this extreme level of fearlessness.

Sadism could be the undeniable aspect in the complicated nature of a human being, hidden very well into more accepted notions interpreting the madness of violent conflict; Contempt of peace, need of superiority, arrogance...

While standing to his assigned post, set to repel any enemy force that would enter the area he was watching, Lu Su searched into his theories, seeking to form an explanation why he couldn't categorise the enemy lord Cao Cao into the list labelled as " Villain ". This time he was sure it wasn't his forgiving impulses blurring his judgement, but the fact that he was still not persuaded that the man from the North was a totally megalomaniacal scum. Behind the result of a battle at Chi Bi, in a place so far from the home of Wei and so aggressive towards their bond with mountain and earth, reigned the complication of Cao Cao's unknown expectations... What was this man hoping to earn?

The understanding of limitations in human life probably prevented dreams such as total unification and especially at a time like this. Yet again, the advisor never trusted the idea of a single sovereignty all over the land, given that the nations had not yet conquered the knowledge of how to coexist in harmony. Then, he excluded the possibility of pursuit of more riches; Cao Cao was already too wealthy and his great territory prospered. Did he think that Sun Quan was incapable of managing the South effectively? No, if his adversary believed so, he would declare it. Was he trying to please or impress the Emperor? Again no, he wasn't the type who needed to flatter anybody for any reason. Cao Cao seemed to have his very own moral law, caring to live according to his personal ethics, together with the people who believed in him.

The argument that the king of Wei became hostile to Wu after Liu Bei sought refuge there, opened a vague route of potential dark possibilities regarding the future, capable of rousing a raw sense of fear in Lu Su's mind... It wasn't exactly the suspicion that Liu Bei would eventually rise to power, altering the balances in China -this is what Cao Cao possibly wanted to anticipate- but something else, more like a disastrous outcome...Or...

More like a terminal event. Like death.

The conclusion echoed violently inside his thoughts, almost catching the man's breath and shadowing his eyes with unspoken anguish. The advisor found it strange though, inexplicable why he felt such shock, even for a brief moment and...

What was his friend intending to say earlier?

The question popped out of nowhere, seeming completely incoherent, but somehow the previous feeling began to wane slowly.

" Zhou Yu, what awaits us after this?" He muttered quietly, forming the sentence in a short, warm exhalation that turned into small vapour as soon as it left his lips and contacted the cold of the atmosphere.

The supreme commander of Wu had insisted on fighting on the front lines, managing to persuade Sun Quan who was cautious about it. Lu Su was proud of his friend, understanding that Zhou Yu had accepted the risk because he trusted his own strength and skill and also because he knew he was worthy to be the leader of the operation, proving it on the hour of crisis.

Lu Su often watched him, while in educational sessions organised for the soldiers or when he devised his plans with confidence, learning a lot from him. Zhuge Liang was also an individual he admired for his knowledge and perhaps for that enigmatic aura surrounding his presence... He wanted to believe that he was really a good man, like his older brother, avoiding to imagine how he would feel if the strategist of Shu proved to be capable not only for the greatest deeds but for the worst too.

' The worst?'

The necessity of objectivity protested and Lu Su met difficulty defining the word with an example... Perhaps, becoming an enemy to Wu could fit, but then again, who decides who is the good and the bad in any conflict?

" _I have to understand better why peace is so fragile and difficult; I hope there will be chances for this quest but for now, the protection of my home is what I have to do._"

He looked up, towards the hill where the allied strategist and the altar were located. Zhuge Liang looked like the type of person who possessed vital answers, but at the same time he appeared too modest to announce it. Or too secretive. Lu Su suddenly recalled what Zhou Yu once said about their mysterious ally...

"_ I believe this man walks a clearly unique and solitary path, not necessarily outlined by his lord's dreams. He seems to belong solely to himself, only Heaven can cross his personal boundary and he won't let anyone change that._"

" _And you, Zhou Yu, do you feel alone?_" _His friend had asked._

" _Not during battles. It's probably because I don't try to think about it, but when I do, there are times I think I can surpass that feeling that comes to me now and then and finally learn how to live without it... This happens usually when..._" _The words came unexpectedly to a long, solid stop, prompting Lu Su to interpret the action as a sign that Zhou Yu was hinting that his listener should have known or understood already. He admitted to himself that there was no way he could imagine the rest at the moment, so he simply proceeded to add his own thoughts._

_" Although I don't have a fixed idea about Zhuge Liang's path in life or how deep his loyalty is, I know about you. Your heart lies with the people you are protecting. You are the kind that would never turn your back on others. Therefore, even if you feel alone, someone will be there to return the favour and remind you that you aren't."_

_" To hear your words is soothing. But I am still quite concerned about a future confrontation, Lu Su; This master has extraordinary cunning, he might be better than me." _

_" Especially in your case, it's not always essential who is more crafty but who's the one with the strongest psyche."_

Zhou Yu did not say anything more, but the advisor was sure that the message reached him. Also, it did not surprise him how he repeated this scene on his mind remembering the lines clearly; The time he spent with his friend had become an indivisible part of his life.

When he tried to locate the possible direction of the commander's force, the sight of a scout heading fast back to the team, presaged the coming of urgent news.

" An enemy squad numbering fifty has discovered the secret passage through the nearby woods."

" Has our hidden unit begun engaging that force?"

" It did, sir."

" That means these enemy soldiers managed to navigate themselves close to our position. We will move to the next part of the plan." The leader had assigned a team consisted of troops who knew the various paths of the wooded area very well, while the rest of the allied unit remained to their default spot, ready for defence.

Despite the number of the offencive unit, it appeared that the warriors who composed it, were specifically trained for missions such as causing damage to the enemy from the inside and the small ambush team in wait could not obliterate them only by surprise tactics. After they were detected, there was no alternative option but to fight hand to hand. Lu Su had an instinctual dislike for any sort of violence but he knew he couldn't evade it, he was forced to fight and kill if necessary.

The term _if necessary _was somehow saving him from the horror of seeing the true extend of his limits, though no one could guarantee that the influence of those words wouldn't wear out one day.

A sword cut through the air, rushing at the Wu officer. Dodging the attack with a clever manoeuvre, he was able to get behind his opponent. The new start of a slash and the turn of the body produced a brief delay, allowing Lu Su to predict the next move and eventually disarm the soldier with a confident series of quick strikes. Then two others began to combat him simultaneously, while their adversary resisted strongly, waiting for a good chance to counterattack. Deciding fast, he linked a basic blocking technique with a following circular parry, ruining their defence and moving on to strike them with his fast Kali.

He sought a moment to gain more air into his lungs after knocking them down, but he was interrupted by another warrior who challenged him. Lu Su frowned and proceeded quickly to the offencive, ready to perform a long, sweeping move aiming at the head, but he neglected taking precaution due to his haste. His opponent easily stopped the rushing attack, stunning the Wu fighter for an instant and endeavoured to use the opportunity to dispatch him with a blow of the spear. Lu Su avoided it while frantically trying to reorganise his defencive tactic against the much experienced enemy, in order to withstand the current duel and keep up.

Finding an opening, the Wei soldier pushed him fiercely against a tree with the opposite side of his spear and prepared to finish him, using the bladed edge this time. Dazed by the hit and collision and anxious as he attempted an escape from the imminent deadly move, one Kali stick slipped his grip and Lu Su found himself shielding his body with the other one in a kneeling position. Sure that he wouldn't be able to resist the weapon deadlock because of his current stance and risking to get injured badly, he withdrew, rolling to the side and snatching the fallen Kali. The Wei aggressor did not miss the chance, he lifted his weapon and managed to crash the armguard and tear an outer part of the flesh. The increased adrenaline level in Lu Su's system was such that it wouldn't allow him to estimate the severity of the wound or to weaken his will to continue fighting.

Excited at the sight of blood, the warrior raised his blade again for a finishing move. His opponent acted quickly though, anticipating him with a front thrust to the stomach followed by a decisive blow to the head, forcing the man to the ground.

The fight continued and Lu Su was becoming more and more aware of the pain in his arm. Fortunately the joint at his shoulder was unscathed. While fighting, he was informed by his lieutenant that some of the enemy unit took advantage of the present battle to move shiftily to the area close to the altar.

" We have troops there but I will go to assist them. First, we have to clear this place with the use of the tactical method I taught you. Do you remember it?" Lu Su referred to a specific formation they had in store, for surrounding and pushing the enemy back.

The officer nodded and rallied the troops, signalling the start of the corresponding type of action. The new tactic disordered the enemy's movements, affording the desired result. Lu Su carefully followed the enemy troops which had escaped to open a second front, intending to reach Zhuge Liang. While the defenders were already busy with the struggle, a Wei soldier managed to steal a horse and began a dangerous rush.

Once the rider spotted the coming general, he charged at him. Lu Su was aware of his disadvantageous position; Although someone more experienced in combat wouldn't consider this situation as a problem, he knew that he had to come up with a plan. Seeing that the man who mounted the horse was armed with a sword, he tried to estimate whether it was possible to remove the weapon from his hand, using a successful strike on the wrist. He quickly rejected the idea, because of the momentum of the horse's developing speed. And it became a necessary priority to diminish the possibilities of getting further damage because he was already wounded.

_I will have to knock him off the steed, _the Wu general decided. When he was close enough, seconds before he lowers the blade to slash, Lu Su jumped, targeting the unguarded area of the neck and driving the enemy backwards with a horizontal blow. Not losing time, he swooped down upon the soldier knocking him unconscious.

His unwillingness to kill, nearly proved costly because as he turned his back to engage the last of the unit, the seemingly harmless man reached for his knife to attempt a stab...

Lu Su noted the shiny metal but even if his reflexes worked perfectly on that instant, it would be impossible to avoid it and then the lethal injury would prevent him from surviving the battle and going to ask Zhou Yu what he wanted to tell him...

In spite of this, someone shielded him in time.

The knife collided with a fledged fan held by the strategist of Liu Bei, who moved to the attack and defeated the enemy with a single, determined strike. Judging from the noise created by the clash of weapons and then the wound of the fallen, Lu Su suspected that underneath the large feathers of the fan, there were sharp, thin blades hiding.

" My dear friend, next time you go in battle, first ascertain that your heart is petrified." Lu Su stared dazedly at the outrageously tranquil man, honestly not knowing how to answer to the words.

" This is also an advice I have given to my lord." Zhuge Liang added. His tone was somewhat sly.

" You really know when to show up. As if you can sense the worst danger." The Wu officer found it easier to make this comment with respect and observed the battlefield.

" This place is clear now. I don't believe more will come."

" I am sorry... I should had tried more not to let these troops disrupt your work."

" No, I had already finished my task. The southeastern wind has come to grant us help."

Lu Su had been nurturing some doubts about the control of nature by human will. Whether it was a successful prediction or something else, he realised then that he couldn't deny the presence of an unusually mild air, whispering reassuringly...

XxX

Note: I always thought that Lu Su had a good physique. He is quite active in the book and not content with being passive while there is action going on around him. Based on his bio, even before he was recruited, he had an earnest interest in developing the welfare of the misfortunate.


	4. Chapter 4

Merged

A diligent preparation and a carefully executed plan in a spirit of teamwork and trust usually leads to the achievement of a goal. But no military theory, at least the ones Zhou Yu had studied, analysed how the mind can be influenced when someone watches the progress of a battle loaded with images of devastation without precedent. And though the destruction spread totally and in lightning speed, in so little time that there should had been some room to forgetfulness because of its short duration, in the end, it would inevitably become an eternal trace, a lasting scar at the specific place.

The unstoppable blaze hungrily licked the powerless wood in the forefront, expanding easily towards many central spots due to the connection setup between the ships.

The sounds produced in this catastrophe were reaching the warrior's ears inflated in volume and contorted as they mixed... The long crackling of wood as it broke under the fire, shouts, the plash of water.

His sharp hearing was an asset that he enjoyed both in battle and peace, but because of that trait, he was finding loud noises either distracting or consuming which sometimes formed a distinct, mental image of the overall situation in the battlefield. The sense could be overwhelming and Zhou Yu did not want much of his energy to be lost there. He unexpectedly recalled when he said to Lu Su that he couldn't feel pity for the enemy they were facing, seeing them only as a faceless mass, but now it didn't seem right, the scene pained him, more than it pleased him for the successful operation. " _No, it doesn't count now. I shouldn't even think about it. Lu Su felt compassion long before this moment._" The thought did not bring him disappointment but relieved him; It was enough to know that he had this special, genial person with the honest ideas, beside him, who also had the potential to fulfill him; That thought, also gave him room to see more clearly his personal intent for this battle. Zhou Yu wanted to do the most extreme move he was capable of, something that perhaps only Sun Ce would try, so that Cao Cao would never forget his lost battle in Wu and receive the message that his prestige was irredeemably wounded and perhaps he wasn't the strongest, the best, the fittest to rule the entire country. 

The general noted that most of the opposing force had retreated from the vanguard, making the initial advancement easier. He proceeded confidently deeper into the centre of destroyed ships, paying close attention to his surroundings, keeping away from falling fragments or getting surrounded by the lethal arms of fire. The peril of an ambush surely existed, but Zhou Yu was ready for that. He was moving quickly, as if guided by a raw instinct that allowed him to understand exactly where he should go.

For some undefinable reason that required further probe, Zhou Yu was burning with a desire for vengeance. He was unsure whether he confused that feeling with another, such as the primitive contentment of the warrior who knows he is the pursuer in the fight.

He urgently wanted to grasp the answer to that and when a certain suspicion began to rise into his thoughts, a known voice called him, " Zhou Yu, you have distanced yourself far too much from our unit. Please, wait." The commander came to a stop and looked at his friend, Zhuge Jin.

The general immediately sensed how Zhou Yu argued with that persistent stare combined with silence, challenging him to acknowledge his harboured motive. " You are neither foolish or immature, so I bet you aren't looking to get yourself killed or to satisfy a caprice that would put the life of others in danger. If you see this as a battle with yourself and that's what makes you hurry to Cao Cao's exact position, remember that the rest of us have a formation to keep, for safety; The unit still needs to be guided."

" If I assign that duty to you, will you be able to handle it?"

" Yes, I believe I can. It's you who must take great caution because it seems to me like you have been influenced or inspired by some force outside yourself."

Zhou Yu felt a little shocked at the words... Zhuge Jin always knew what he was talking about and there was no way he would say something just to discourage him. However there was no time to examine it...

" Thank you. I am counting on you." The leader answered and then resumed his course.

Zhuge Jin's perceptive comments somehow opened an unexplored route of what seemed to be the primary impetus of his endeavour...

Someone _had_ to die.

The person's precise name for whom this plan was destined, was not the first that occurred to Zhou Yu; It was Sun Ce's expression when he announced that he had Xu Gong killed because there was evidence that the man was plotting against him, secretly collaborating with Cao Cao. Although unification was already achieved in the South Lands, it appeared that unknown rivals were lying in the dark; This is what Sun Ce thought and was constantly on alert. The situation led him to a behaviour that could sometimes be described as harsh and absolutely uncompromising, but Zhou Yu had not protested, mostly because he was often missing from the capital, carrying out tasks and he also trusted his lord's instinct. But even if his trust to Sun Ce was right on such a matter, even if it was necessary to defend himself in an aggressive way, nothing in the end proved effective to keep him alive, nothing was enough to prevent his loss...

It became perfectly clear to him... He was seeking revenge and not without a reason. Behind Xu Gong, the person who was responsible for the initiation of a series of chain reactions that ultimately resulted to Sun Ce's demise, was Cao Cao himself, the sure accomplice who was worrying about the Wu king's power and wanted it removed. Karma must had brought Cao Cao to Chi Bi so he would face his punishment... Zhou Yu could feel his blood boiling with ineffable energy.

He reached the deck of a ship which had not sustained serious damage, possibly because of its remote position, away from the centre of the armada and disconnected. When the Wu general looked around to orientate himself, a group of soldiers appeared and surrounded him there, looking as though they had waited for his arrival to impede the procedure of his plan. They may also wanted to vanquish a high-ranking officer to feel that they had accomplished something, even in their defeat...

Zhou Yu didn't have time to determine the number of his opposers as they showed no hesitation to make the first move, surging furiously, as if insulted that a significantly smaller army had not granted them much hope to reverse their disadvantageous state.

The warrior brought the bo staff to his right side, parallel to his body, at the ready and lifted the left hand up, in front of his chest. The first swordsman who approached was either too hasty or audacious, mistaking the stance of his opponent as weak against a thrusting slash. But Zhou Yu's reaction was far more swift than the soldier had anticipated and nearly lost track keeping up with the rival's movements. The staff parried the blade and as it did a full rotation, the opposite tip struck shortly the soldier under the chin. The man stepped backwards, stunned by the hit, but before Zhou Yu could manage a finishing move, two more Wei fighters attempted to attack him sneakily, impatiently interrupting the duel.

The single officer repelled the one nearer to him with a pushing kick, creating the necessary distance for a series of side strikes with the staff, seeking to defeat him before the third member interjects a dangerous offensive. He succeeded in that and immediately engaged the latter fighter who was quick in his attacks. Zhou Yu found it was more convenient to extend the range of his movement, evading the opponent using his body, instead of spending energy in prolonged blocking techniques. In the meantime, the soldier who tried to place the very first strike, recovered and searched for a new chance to enter the fight. However, Zhou Yu's nimble motions and his weapon's ability for simultaneous blows against two opponents engaging from different sides, hardly gave them much room for success. It didn't take the Wu general long to find an opening and strike his enemies to their unprotected points.

After knocking them out, he sought to be the one to attack the next ones first, but the frantic rush of the following men forced him to take a defensive position. Letting them think he was going to use middle height hits, he knelt down as soon as they came close and struck them at the legs and waist, shaking their balance and moving on to swiftly use basic horizontal and downward blows.

A new call for conflict arose with the coming of a warrior armed with a pike. The length of his weapon and skill in handling it, allowed him to block and counterattack all Zhou Yu's attempts of confusing and exhausting him. Eventually, their weapons collided in a strong deadlock. The Wu general usually faced no particular difficulty in such occasions, but seeing that the enemy was scheming to slide the blade downwardly and injure his hands, he was forced to plan a withdrawal.

After checking his posture and sure that he wouldn't stumble, Zhou Yu let the soldier push him back, loosening his own resistance and quickly moved out. He feigned a direct hit with the bo staff, then spun around and while holding the weapon in his right hand, he used the left hand to strike his adversary with the elbow continuously, to stun him and knock him out.

He was not able to conclude his combo because he suddenly felt a threatening presence, impelling him to use the staff. The warrior of Wu proceeded to a defensive technique almost blindly just so he wouldn't leave the previous opponent out from his sight, but this nearly cost him a serious injury close to the side of his chest. He took notice of the serrated dagger targeting to kill him and hurriedly, yet methodically, lured the man with the pike into a corner, away as far as possible from the late aggressor. Zhou Yu was counting on restricting his rival's movement to his advantage, which worked and he managed to defeat him.

The general hoped for a moment to recover more air into his lungs, but the pressure of the battle did not allow him... His enemy hurried to the attack while the condition of their ground changed as a higher part of the ship, probably used as an observation station, burned and cracked, limiting the available space for action and of course their time of staying on that ship.

The man with the dagger eagerly sought a fast victory, neglecting the damage, but Zhou Yu was not tempted to answer the challenge instantly and jumped on the stout plank on top of the bulwark. The enemy unsuccessfully attempted to trip him and received a taunting, light blow from the bo staff. Furious, he mounted the rail too. The current setting and the characteristics of the Wei soldier's weapon presented a new level of difficulty to Zhou Yu who knew that a single, well-planned slash would be enough to stop him. For that reason, he had to be the one to deliver that good hit and put an end to the fight. He held the staff tightly in front of himself, in horizontal position and noticed how much it helped to keep the centre of his balance steady. This gave him an idea for the next action and when the soldier decided to try a thrusting slash, Zhou Yu disarmed him with a strike on the wrist and after that, he spun around and forcefully directed the staff towards the torso, throwing his last opposer into the deep water.

The ship had begun to sink, leaning dangerously towards another one that the warrior found convenient to climb. He searched for a safer route, in order to navigate himself to the interior of the force to find the Wei leader. " _Has he reached the shore? And if he did, will he attempt an escape without further fighting?_"

The members of his unit would be wondering about their leader's absence, but Zhou Yu was not willing to quit his decision. He admitted that this behaviour was a lot like Sun Ce's, but he relinquished looking for further explanation as soon as he sighted a distinctively large ship close to the shore, untouched by the fire thanks to its good distance from the rest of the armada.

The warrior of Wu recognised it as his final target and concentrated on infiltrating as soundlessly as possible, avoiding to alarm the guards there. Much to his surprise they were few.

Zhou Yu met no serious difficulty defeating these soldiers and while exploring the place, he ran across a closed door. With a strong push, it opened abruptly.

Inside that room, it was a man with a magisterial appearance which left no doubts of his identity... He smiled enigmatically.

" The temptation to come here, regardless of the risk, was too much for you to withstand, no? So was mine." The tone of irony was apparent as he examined the general.

Zhou Yu breathed out and then answered, almost relishing the words, " What I am certain of is that Sun Ce would have liked to be in my place right now."

" But the king's dead. Right?" Cao Cao retorted sardonically.

" Right." His enemy hissed. " You took care of it because you wanted nobody to menace your power. I know that you conspired with prefect Xu Gong; And you are responsible for Sun Ce's death."

" So, you think I am at fault? Then allow me to say this... It's easy to put the blame on others and never look personal omission. Lethal danger does not always come from the outside, it may breathes close to you, within what or whom you consider as harmless and friendly. Yes, I communicated with Xu Gong, he sought help from me but this knowledge is not even useful now... It's better to study how people that are geographically close and you think of them as allies, are not less likely to turn out as the worst weapons, pointed against you; That's the mistake your late lord did. Think of that well before you start celebrating your _tremendous_ victory."

Zhou Yu found it hard to believe how apathetic his adversary was of his large loss... Or was he stoically bearing the failure, accepting the consequences? Was this the end for Cao Cao?

The Wu leader's need to kill and for vengeance had somehow subsided. If the survival instinct stirred into the Wei king, he and his remaining allies would have to endure the greatest struggle of their lives, to escape, to overcome harsh weather and the Shu troops lying in wait in key positions. " _Sun Ce wouldn't give him that chance... But, I am not him._" Sparing the life of this man, was a punishment under these conditions. Sun Quan wouldn't be so pleased but they both understood the unpredictable risks and turn of events if that person, who had greatly moulded the emperor's opinion and controlled an enormous part of land, died.

Zhou Yu felt unable to dispatch the ruthless, yet powerful sovereign. " **Leave**. This land thrives in peace, not in chaos... That's why it can never belong to you. You have no place here."

Cao Cao showed no signs of objection. Perhaps fighting for a lost cause did not appeal to him, so there was no other option but to take the difficult road of retreat.

Those were his words before he depart, either to his homeland or halfway, " _Any _tree, no matter what kind, can fall or bend permanently under the wind, for it makes no exceptions."

Zhou Yu wondered for a moment if this brief statement was spoken out of arrogance or wisdom.

XxX

Note: A focus on the ending lines of the chapter; It's seen as arrogance if Cao Cao symbolically describes himself as the wind that makes trees (kingdoms) bow. On the other hand, it is viewed as wisdom if he means wind as the endless passage of time that affects the form (and existence) of kingdoms.


End file.
